Make Love Go Away
by eshajouri
Summary: They never told him love was such a bad feeling. One-sided CraigxTweek, CraigxThomas.


**Make love go away**

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

_

* * *

_

They never told you love was a bad thing. They never, ever told you how it hurt.

Love was worse than gnomes. Worse than anything you could imagine, as a matter of fact.

That's probably because you had Craig before, right? When you were scared, you just ran into Craig's arms, closed your eyes and let Craig's fragrance intoxicate your mind, until it was blank and calm and there were no gnomes.

That was a good love. You were in a good love with Craig.

But then, other kind of love appeared. His name was Thomas. It looked like good love at first, like you felt for Craig, or how Kyle felt for Stan. No one got hurt at first. You were all friends. You still had Craig to protect you from gnomes.

Then it started to turn bad, somehow.

Craig didn't look at you anymore. His eyes were always busy with Thomas. Craig stopped flipping the gnomes off, too. He simply ignored them and his arms didn't even hold you anymore. You didn't feel protected. Actually, you felt like you were bothering him, taking time from his 'Thomas appreciation time'.

And those times grew longer, too.

The worst part was yet to come. You never saw it coming, did you? So lost and paranoid, you tripped on that one gnome and, when you were running to Craig, you saw him kissing Thomas. And holding him, so gently and protective.

Your chest ached. You wondered if you were sick; you went straight home. But you didn't run, because you didn't have the strength to make your legs rush. So, you noticed, at your slow pace, that your eyes were watering. You mouthed a silent _why?_, but you didn't know if you were asking why you were crying or why Craig held Thomas the way he used to hold you.

But you knew it wasn't the same. He was kinder with him—another sting in your chest and that funny feeling in your stomach. Your cry hardened.

When you arrived home, you forgot to ask dad to take you to the doctor to see if your heart is okay, because it wasn't. You realized how much you loved Craig. And, God, it hurt, didn't it?

They never, ever told you it felt this way to love someone. Mom has always been looking forward to the day you fell in love and came to tell her, but you didn't want to disappoint her, because you weren't happy, and she wouldn't be, too. You just went to your room and cried.

Once, Craig said, "I'll protect you, so stop whining."

Was it time to you to start whining again? Maybe he would protect you again.

You did. It seemed to piss him off worse than it did before. So you stopped. But that made you invisible to him.

He was always holding Thomas' hand.

Was it jealousy you felt? The poor you couldn't tell. You wanted old times back, when Craig didn't get mad at you if you ran into his arms and trembled from fear those gnomes would kill you.

Which speaking of, you just had to fight them alone.

The word _alone_ never hurt so much. Was that loneliness? Yeah, maybe.

One day, you saw Craig sitting on a bench at the park, all by himself. He looked pissed, maybe he had fought with Thomas? You felt kind of glad and your chest warmed up a little. It felt nice. You wanted to talk to him, then you came closer. You sat beside him and smiled at him.

"W-w-what's the matter, C-Craig?" you always, always stuttered when you said his name.

"Thomas is late," and he didn't even look at you. His monotone, which you adored, broke you.

And oh, God, his smile when he saw Thomas hurt you even more, as if you weren't hurt enough. Thomas greeted you happily, and you tried to force a smile. But it hurt so, _so_ bad that you only noticed your tears falling when they looked at you, worried.

"Tweek, what's wrong?" Craig grabbed your shoulders, staring at your eyes, like he didn't for many months. Though you didn't want to let go, you shook off his hands.

"D-d-don't wo-worry, it's just t-t-t-too much p-pressure," you said between sobs and left, and this time you ran like your life depended on that.

What have you done? Why is God so cruel with you? Poor Tweek, you don't know, and no one is going to answer your questions. When did the good times run out? Why did Craig fall for Thomas? When was it your good love—yours and Craig's—went away?

You met him alone again other day. You were peeking before he noticed you. Another forced smile, and you went to him.

"C-Craig," your chest ached badly with every single letter of his name.

"Tweek," he looked seriously at you. Did you do something that pissed him off? "What happened the other day? Thomas was worried."

The last remaining piece of your frail heart broke like glass. You breathed slowly, "W-was he?"

"Yeah, he said we should check up on you, but—are you crying?"

Oh, no. Why weren't you strong enough just to hold the tears back.

You looked at the ground and water flowed freely out your eyes. You felt Craig's arms around you, and the first thing your brain commanded was your arms to hold him back. You sobbed and tried to make your mind go blank, and it shouldn't be difficult, since last night and last, last night you couldn't fall asleep. But it didn't go blank. Every thought of Craig and Thomas was there, torturing you, who didn't do anything wrong to go through such pain alone.

"M-make it g-go away, C-Craig," you muttered, the words choked by your sobs and his shoulder.

He stroked your hair gently and said, "What, Tweek? The gnomes?"

You didn't answer for long moments, then you said, "Y-yes... the gnomes..."

That was your last breath. You let go of him, holding back your crying, covering your face with your hands. You had to learn to make things go away by yourself now.

You just wanted to make bad love go away. You could handle the gnomes by yourself.


End file.
